1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a self-switching interposer for connecting a cable connector to a cable interface that is designed to electrically connect terminals therein to an internal electrical network based on whether the interposer is mated or not mated to a cable connector or a cable interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-terminal electrical connectors are used in modern electronic equipment, such as computers, for connecting various electronic components, such as printers, memory units, display units, etc., to another unit, such as a central processor of a computer. A mainframe computer system may have several such components connected to its central processor. Plug-type connectors are particularly suited for use with modular system designs, and allow quick and easy assembly, disassembly and reconfiguration of a modular system.
An interposer is a unit for facilitating a multi-terminal electrical connection between, for example, a first connector that is provided at the end of a cable, and a connector interface that is provided on a component, such as a central processor of a computer. By using an interposer to make and break the connection, wear on the connector and connector interface is reduced. An interposer will typically include a housing, a first set of terminals for mating with the first connector, and a second set of terminals for mating with the cable interface. In many applications, it is desirable to periodically test system performance by measuring signal characteristics from one or more of the pins or terminals in a connector or connector interface. For some systems, test plugs have been developed that are designed to be plugged into a connector or interface to test a particular function. Unfortunately, it requires an affirmative decision to test the system on the part of an operator or technician before such a test plug will be used. As a result, system operation may not be checked at optimum service intervals. In addition, test plugs are easily misplaced, and cannot be used if an interposer or mating connector is mated to a connector interface.
In many systems, an unconnected connector interface or connector must ideally be connected to a terminator circuit or network to avoid system malfunction or damage. The most common example of a terminator circuit is an impedance-type or resistive-type terminator plug for maintaining a certain design impedance between selected terminals and pins in the connector interface or connector when it is not mated.
Unfortunately, it has in the past been necessary to remove any test plug or terminator plug before installing a mating connector, or to remove the mating connector before installing a test plug or terminator.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for an improved interposer or connector for an electronic system that will permit a connector interface to be connected to an electronic network without first removing the interposer or connector, or vice versa.